


in moments like these, i realized how strongly i felt with you

by softestbreads



Series: cozy pastries [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestbreads/pseuds/softestbreads
Summary: it was during a normal day at the bakery you realized how much you loved your job.





	in moments like these, i realized how strongly i felt with you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a huge echoes stan and i absolutely adore lukas - he's always been my favorite and everything about him makes me feel incredibly soft. this is to him and the happy ending he deserves as well

You had never really said it out loud at all, but today when you woke up next to your beloved Lukas, you suddenly realized how much you loved your job.

It was the same routine every day - you two would wake up together, eat breakfast, prep things together that you prepared the day before or during the morning you two start off, bring your pastries and baked goods out from the oven, and then go out with your uniform all proper and prepared for the day. While it was simple (and some may dare say mundane), you and Lukas were never the types to have boring mornings all the time - Lukas was more of a romantic than people thought, with all the lingering kisses and the way he clings onto you while you both prepare for the morning. There would be moments of laughter where you would flick a little bit of flour on his nose so he would snap out of his drowsiness, Lukas might taste test the batter himself as he dipped his fingers into it and you protested loudly in the early hours of the morning, and sometimes you might knock the batter for your cake off the kitchen counter-

And even though you might be grumpy at times, Lukas’ encouragement and kisses brought you back to work again - and to your delight, your batter sometimes turned out even better than it would be before you spilled it. There would be delightful laughter leaving your body again, a wonderful smile blossoming on your lips - and that is all that Lukas asked for when he was beside you.

Preparing the mornings with Lukas was always something you looked forward to when you woke up to the soft sight of your lover snoring softly every day - and the day never started without a kiss on the lips before or after your alarm would blare and blast your poor ears off.

* * *

It was another busy day at the bakery, with customers lining up in front of the counter and your little bakery filled with murmurs and animated chatter all the same. There were children tugging at their parents’ clothes and pointing at the selection of colorfully decorated pastries that made their bright eyes filled with excitement and wonder - it felt so alive and intimate with everyone in your humble bakery, as you continued to strike a conversation with a lovely local who was an old man who lived in your neighborhood. Of course, you were also attentive to the next few customers right after you bid the old man goodbye - meeting so many different people every day.

And it was in busy moments like these in the morning that made you feel so warm inside.

“[Name], could you get a slice of cheesecake and red velvet cake for me please?” Lukas called out amongst the chatter in the room to you, with him smiling at your direction as he urged you to come as fast as you could.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” You said, immediately taking out the cakes from the displays and taking a slice each from them, then suddenly pausing: “Do they want whipped cream on the red velvet and caramel sauce on the cheesecake?”

Your beloved nodded, asking the lady in front of the cashier your question - and once he saw her mouth out a “yes, please” while rummaging around for her purse. Lukas grinned when he looked at you and then put up a thumbs up - and you grinned back goofily in return before going back to work. It would continue on like this until lunch break rolled around, with both of you serving your customers with bright smiles and cheerful enthusiasm as time passed by - sometimes the day feels like it passes by so quickly, so you savored every moment as much as you could while it happened.

* * *

While you loved greeting people, both local and fresh faces from your area every day, it was not the main reason why you loved your job so much. While you liked the bustle and the animated buzzing that happened in your bakery, the slow moments with Lukas were your favorite part of it. Once your breaks rolled around for the day, you closed down your shop for lunch before opening again in the afternoon - not only was Lukas a great baker (though he often told you that you were the better baker around, which you scoffed and pushed him affectionately away), he was a wonderful chef. You two would escape into the markets in your dirty, flour-covered uniforms and aprons outside, your fingers laced together as you walked around to find the freshest food around the area; sometimes you both would be cheeky and try to cut down prices and haggle with the shopkeepers, and when you were successful Lukas noted that you had the most delighted grin in the world (he was never quite the type to do stuff like this and perhaps provoke shopkeepers this way, but the price cut and your silly smile was motivation enough to keep him happy). Afterward, both of you rushed back with your groceries in hand (you often lost track of the time constantly - it was always so fun hanging around with your beloved) and into the kitchen so Lukas could whip something up quickly so you two could enjoy a meal together.

_(you swear that lukas had the hands of god himself - how else could he make such wonderful pastries and meals fit for restaurants at the same time?)_

And although Lukas did not admit it, he loved hearing compliments from you about his cooking - they never failed to bring a slight flush to his cheeks. You were attentive to his handsome features, and would grow rosy yourself upon seeing that you had made managed him feel embarrassed (but there was a strong sense of pride in yourself as well, apparent from the smile that bloomed on your face as Lukas looked away, suddenly feeling shy while your laughter rang around your home like bells).

_(he used to be called cold and unemotional - almost detached, even. his recalls his commander saying those words as if they were a good thing, but deep inside lukas remembered how hurtful they were instead. but here you were - you were the reason why those words clive said were wrong, and you were the reason why he felt so alive.)_

But while he looked away from you, he realized how happy he was when he was beside you like this - every moment shared with you was a moment of joy for him, and another moment that made his life worth living. As Lukas finally looked up at you again, you had such a merry expression on your face upon eating his food - and he felt his heart swell out of pure love.

_(and sometimes you two might open up late because you’re so caught up and enchanted with each other.)_

And the day would continue on, until the silent night settled with its blanket of stars and you two closed down the shop for the day.

* * *

Cuddling up against each other in your cozy bed, you buried your face into Lukas’ neck as you wrapped your arms around your lover’s frame - you let out a relaxed sigh as your body became less tense against Lukas’ own body. Your red-haired baker simply let out a chuckle in response, brushing away some of your hair that lightly tickled his neck.

“Long day?” He asked soothingly, now scooping you up in his own arms as he pulled you on top of him, placing a light kiss on top of your head.

“No,” your response was muffled against his skin, and he felt your voice vibrate on his throat (in which he jolted a little bit because it felt a little bit like you just blew a raspberry on him) - and so you lifted your face up and grinned. “You’re so cute.”

Lukas went a little red, but lets out a small laugh before clearing his throat. “If anything, you are the cute one here.”

You chuckled in response to Lukas’ reply, and closed your eyes in preparation to sleep. “I had a really nice day today again. Any day in the bakery with you is a nice day-“

“Well, I’m glad to hear that-"

“No! Wait, let me rephrase that-" You cut him off abruptly, fumbling on: "It is always a wonderful day with you. A fantastic day. A delightful, lovely, incredible, amazing, mind-blowing-“

Another sweet chuckle of laughter was released from Lukas’ mouth again as he released one hand from holding you to ruffle your hair affectionately. “I get it,” he pulled your face upwards so you two could share another kiss again, only pulling away to say: “I feel the same way.”

A sleepy grin hung on your lips while Lukas looked at you adoringly. “Then good. I can’t wait to spend another day with you, my dearest.”

Lukas turned off the bedside lamp as you finished your sentence, the only light gracing your features coming from the brilliant moon and the twinkling stars that escaped through the small cracks of the curtains.

“And I can’t wait to spend another day with you as well, [Name].”  



End file.
